The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for silencing noise within an air duct for a gas turbine engine.
Power generation equipment, such as a gas turbine engine, can use a large supply of intake air to support the combustion process. To maintain suitable performance of the turbine, the intake air is filtered to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants before the air is compressed in a compressor. The large volume of air that moves through the intake air housing and an air duct can generate significant noise and cause vibration of the intake air housing and other equipment. Moreover, the blade passing frequency of the compressor and the inlet bleed heating system may contribute to the noise and vibration. In context of turbine engines, it is generally undesirable to add to the vibration of the engine. As such, it is desirable to reduce noise and vibration caused by the intake air moving through the intake air housing and the air duct.